Power Gem
| Model = Unique | Version = | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Part of the Infinity Gems | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 55 | HistoryText = One of six Infinity Gems that grant its user control over reality. According to the most commonly accepted origin story the six gems were once part of an all-powerful being who committed suicide out of loneliness. Its power survived and manifested as six gems. When the Illuminati attempted to use the Infinity Gauntlet to push away another universe that was colliding with Earth-616, the Power Gem shattered. Properties The red Power Gem gives the owner access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. Its most basic powers grant its user unlimited stamina and can increase the user's strength to unlimited levels depending on how much the gem is drawn upon. It allows the user to duplicate practically any physical superhuman ability and become invincible. It can also be used as an unlimited power supply for any machine. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In this reality, the Power Gem was stolen by Hydra Commander Crimson from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Torch faciliy in Sioux City. She used it to fend off against the Ultimates when her outpost was attacked. An energy surge from the Gem caused Commander Crimson to desintegrate, and the gem to melt the ground and fall straight down into Earth's core. After the Dark Ultimates stole the five Infinity Gems the Ultimates had retrieved, their leader, the Maker, started looking for a way to retrieve the Power Gem. Attempts at using H.E.R.B.I.E.-trons equipped with Stark thermal dampening failed. Reed ultimately brainwashed the Human Torch, due to his ability to resist incredibly high temperatures, and retrieved the Gem. After Johnny recovered the Power Gem, Quicksilver collected it from him to hand it over to Reed. Kang had to take the Gem forcefully from Pietro, who had realized Reed planned on erradicating mutantkind when he completed the Infinity Gauntlet. The Ultimates and the Howling Commandos were confronting Reed when Kang arrived with the Gem in order to complete the Gauntlets. They fought for the grasp of the final Gem. Shortly after Tony Stark got his hands on all of the six Infinity Gems, a tear in the fabric of reality caused by a Wolverine echoed through the Multiverse, and shattered the Infinty Gems. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) After being separated from the other Infinity Stones, the Power Gem was stored inside an Orb. The Power Gem has the power to destroy any living material that comes into contact with it. It was hidden on the planet Morag until it was found by the former Ravager Peter Quill, also known as "Star-Lord," who was unaware of its great power. Only moments after Quill found the Orb, the Kree warrior Korath tried to take it from him on behalf of his commander Ronan, who made a deal with Thanos to retrieve the Infinity Stone for him in exchange for the destruction of the planet Xandar. Star-Lord and the Orb escaped Korath and his Sakaaran soldiers, and made his way to Xandar to sell it to the Broker. However, the Broker backed down on their deal when he learned Ronan was also after the Orb. Quill was soon after attacked by Gamora, Thanos' adopted daughter who was hoping to sell the Orb to the Collector to prevent it from falling into her father's hands, but a distraction from the bounty hunters Rocket and Groot prevented her from taking it and the four of them were taken into the custody of the Nova Corps. They and the Orb were taken the space station/prison Kyln, where it stayed until they and fellow inmate Drax escaped on Quill's ship the Milano. The five of them then took the Orb to the Collector's base at Knowhere to sell it to him. There, he removed the Stone from the Orb and revealed to them its true nature, which led one of his slaves, Carina, to grab the Stone in a desperate attempt to free herself. However, the Stone's power overwhelmed her, destroying her and a good portion of her master's collection. Gamora quickly put the Stone back in the Orb, planning to return it to the Nova Corps if only to prevent it from falling into Ronan's hands; however, Drax had contacted Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, while they were meeting with the Collector, and he personally led an assault on Knowhere to retrieve the Orb. Although they fought valiantly against Ronan's forces, Nebula managed to retrieve the Orb for Ronan. With Ronan aware of the true power of the Orb, he kept it for himself, believing he could use the Stone to destroy Xandar without Thanos' help, and placed the Stone in his hammer. The fanatical Kree then led his ship to assault Xandar, but the crew of the Milano - now calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and the Nova Corps were able to intercept him. Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, and Gamora confronted Ronan in the ship's bridge, but were unable to kill him. Rocket then crashed his ship into the Dark Aster, causing it to crash. Groot sacrificed himself to protect his comrades, while Ronan appeared from the wreckage unfazed. Ronan began threatening the Xandarian people before him with annihilation, but Star-Lord was able to distract him with a dance long enough for Drax to fire the Hadron Enforcer at him. The Stone fell out of Ronan's hammer, and Quill was able to grab it as it flew through the air. The Stone's power slowly started to overwhelm him as it did with Carina, but his fellow Guardians grabbed him to lessen the burden on him. Star-Lord then used the Stone's power to destroy Ronan. With the threat from Ronan gone, the Guardians of the Galaxy handed the Orb over to the Nova Corps, where it would be safe from the likes of Thanos or anyone else who would want the Stone's power for themselves. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) In this universe, the Red Skull stole the Infinity Stones (as they are called, instead of "Infinity Gems") from his master Thanos and returned to Earth. He had his ship heavily damaged, which caused most of the Stones to be scattered all over the Earth. The Power Stone was the only one the Red Skull was able to mantain hold of as he crashed in Brazil. The Avengers took possession of the Power Stone after they arrived to investigate the crash. The Avengers tracked down Arsenal, a robot with the capacity to contain the Power Stone. Thanos arrived shortly after, in order to retrieve the Stone, but Arsenal was reactivated, and seized the Stone. The robot proceeded to focus the energy of the Stone and destroy the Mad Titan's fleets. When the Avengers were lured to the Blue Area of the Moon by Thanos, the team brought Arsenal, to use his ability to project the energy of the Power Stone as a last resort if they couldn't defeat the Mad Titan. Thanos proved to be a challenge for the Avengers. When Tony was thrown to the Watcher's Citadel, he noticed the Watcher could have had some equipment to help Arsenal focus the beam from the Power Stone, as it was rather unstable. Using lenses and other scrap from the Watcher's weapons, Tony built a focuser which made the beam from the Power Stone strong enough to hurt Thanos. However, Thanos possessed the Infinity Gauntlet, an object made to contain the five Infinity Stones, and also draw it to him from Arsenal. After recovering the Stone, Thanos set out to destroy the Earth in revenge for the opposition the Avengers showed him. Arsenal recommended to use the absorbed blast from the nuclear missile to defeat Thanos. Tony was initially skeptical because the release would destroy Arsenal, but he ultimately agreed. While the Avengers distracted Thanos, Arsenal synchronized its frequency with that of the energy of the Power Stone, to be able to destroy it. Arsenal then released the nuclear blast to Thanos from behind, and seemingly destroyed the Power Stone, while the Mad Titan was blasted "half way across the universe." The Power Stone was revealed to have survived and still being in Thanos' possession. It reunited with the other four Infinity Stones in the Infinity Gauntlet when Thanos returned to the Earth and took the remaining Stones from the Avengers. Using the Gauntlet, Thanos created a citadel near Earth's orbit, and started modifying Earth's climate, causing anomalies around the globe. In order to defeat him, the Avengers got Thanos to fight them with each individual Stone. He used the Power Stone to take on all of the Avengers at once. After getting the readings of each individual Stone, Iron Man reactivated the rebuilt Arsenal, who seized the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. When the Avengers returned to Earth, it was revealed a backdoor left in the robot's programming allowed Ultron to possess him. Arsenal was re-shaped into Ultron, and the evil A.I. revealed itself. The five Stones were drained of their power by Ultron. | CurrentOwner = Earth-199999: Nova Corps | PreviousOwners = Earth-616: Stranger, Champion, Thanos, Reed Richards, Namor, The Hood, Thor, Drax the Destroyer, Nebula, Adam Warlock, Titania, Red Hulk, She-Hulk; Earth-1610: Iron Man, Maker, Hulk, Invisible Woman, Commander Crimson, S.H.I.E.L.D.; Earth-199999: Ronan, Star-Lord, Celestials; Earth-12041: Ultron, Arsenal, Thanos, Red Skull | Notes = | Trivia = * Director and co-writer James Gunn revealed via Twitter that the Orb is the Marvel Cinematic Universe's analogue to the Power Stone. ** However, the Orb's inner stone actually shares a similar color-scheme with the Space Gem. | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Infinity Gems Category:Earth-12041 Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Size Alteration Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-616 Category:Earth-1610 Category:Collector's Museum Category:Thanos' Equipment